Zombie 'Ghost' Slayer
by TheZombieGhost
Summary: first fanfic 2 of my own characters Zombie 'Ghost' Slayer and Laughing Death enjoy rnr tell me if u like and ideas
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm morning in Croatia even on a mountain. A young boy was standing near the top; he was a 9 year old, wearing warm clothing, magical clothing he had black hair fighting the wind until he raised his hand. All of a sudden the wind stopped and he got ready to go to Dublin to work with his mentor Skulduggery as a detective. He wished that he could also work with Mr. Bliss but he heard the news so he packed his thing: his Sword, Bow and arrows, and clothing made by Ghatsly Bespoke. He walked into a cave to grab a crucifix that had Alucard inscribed on it. This boy name was Zombie 'Ghost' Slayer. An elemental, the most powerful elemental and a good kineticest.

Out of nowhere Fletcher Renn appeared.

"Hey Ghost you ready to go?" Fletcher asked

"Yup lets go"

Then Fletcher teleported to the Dead Man's house


	2. Alucard

**_Sorry it took so long changed it to a crossover because Alucard and Seras are in it but been busy trying to think what to write set after hellsing and during and after sp but 2nd chapter here we go?_**

Black souls fly through the sky taking the living as hosts, the only ones unaffected are the undead and vampires. The only way Ghost wasn't going to be possessed is to take the form of Alucard. Blood surrounded the boy, the blood was forming a taller figure with an eye on the chest then started to form a body, a pale white body in a blood red suit with orange glasses and a blood red hat. The white gloved hands of the vampire a silver gun called 'The Casull' and an iron gun called 'The Jackal'.

'It's a beautiful night.' Says Alucard with smooth voice. 'A perfect night for a Bite to drink.' Alucard tells Ghost.

'Alucard no killing you can't kill anyone they are possessed so don't even try to shoot anyone, oh and is a beautiful blood moon night Alucard.' Replies Ghost with a little annoyance.

'I sure love how we can communicate through our minds and thank you for agreeing with me.' Replies Alucard.

'So where to Ghost?' Alucard asks

'Cemetery Road Alucard.' Ghost replies.

**_Must know if u like it next chapter will include Laughing Death spoilers: Neferian Serpine is father of Laughing Death_**


	3. Laughing Death

**I hoped you enjoy the chapter oh and read Landy High by Dead Woman it is really good**

'Yo Laughing Death, you never did tell me who your father was'? Asks Ghost with a lot of curiosity.

'If I told you he was you'd want to kill me' replies Laughing Death.

Laughing Death is a weird teenager, he shares similar looks to Nefarian Serpine and magic, he practices Necromancy especially The Red Hand, the only people who know the Red Hand are Serpine, High Priest Auron Tenebrae and Laughing Death.

'Death you can tell me I am your best friend' Ghost says

'Fine but if you try to attack me I will knock you out, got it'? Death asks.

'Yea I got it my man' answered Ghost.

'My father is Neferian Serpine' Death tells Ghost.

'Okay, but are you different than him. Are you a good guy Death. Please tell me you are'? Ghost asks.

'Yes I am a good guy Ghost, man you know I am you've known me since you were five' answered Death.

'Guess your right man. You wanna get into some weapon training' Ghost replied.

Death and Ghost go and grab a sword each the rack. Ghost chooses his Katana and Death grabs a claymore and go and have a fight to practice.


	4. The Elemental God

_**This will be set all over the series with the first few chapters, they are just intro chapters but after this chapter it will**__ take__** of if before death bringer at the start of it or during it with minor chapters that**_ **goto ****_the past but hope you enjoy Special Thanks to Dead Woman her sp ones are awesome. Set after lsodm this chapter_**

I finally found her, Darquesse. All of a sudden I fell blood gushing out of my mouth and I look down at my body, I see shadow black poles sticking and blood dripping down. I try so hard to pull the poles out but I can't find my strength and I can't sense Alucard because I left him at Skulduggery's house then I fall to the ground, yet instantly I get back up but not as myself but as The Elemental God.

'My queen we finally see each other in our true forms' The Elemental God says in my voice yet with no hesitations I have sometimes.

'Yes, indeed I'm so glad your out because I need entertainment of torture on _poor_ mortals but I want them to choke, to burn, suffocate with elemental magic, could you do that for me please' Darquesse says in Valkyrie's voice that now burns my ears.'

'Anything for you my queen, but where are the nearest mortals?' He asks.

'Luckily for us I have some in shackles' she answers.

The Elemental God finds them and starts to torch an innocent mortal, I couldn't believe it. It is like I am just a servant with respect. It's like I am Melovelent no respect for mortals and I just stare at it because I can't stop and I smile, and evil smile that I hate myself for.

'Keep doing it I love it please don't stop it is wonderful it fills me with joy that I haven't felt killing that bitch that stole my jacket, I love it' she says with a joyful voice.

'Anything for you my queen' he replies with a exciting voice.

He keeps doing it. Keeps killing mortals, innocent mortals except one who did commit a crime.


	5. Chapter 5

Ghost stood in his bedroom within Skulduggery's house and thought how his hair went from black to brown for no reason, then he realised it is because of how much elemental magic. He just suddenly realised something, he was hungry. So he got out of his room and went downstairs and found Valkyrie Cain, Tanith Low and Ghastly Bespoke talking to each other about something that he didn't care about and went to the door to put on his high tops made by Ghastly.

'Wait Ghost' Ghastly suddenly said.

'Yea, what is it Ghastly?' Ghost asked.

'I got a present for you and I hope you like it' Ghastly responded.

'Really is it some arrows, oh wait is it scythe I like scythes especially ones that are dual bladed' Ghost replied

'No where clothes it's some brand new clothes and an exact copy of Alucard's suit with my expertise at armouring clothes' Ghastly replied with some disappointment.

Ghost took the parcel and opened it with excitement, as he looked upon the clothes.

'Ghastly their perfect. By the way does anyone know where the nearest place to get some food is because I am hungry or do I have to call Val's boyfriend' Ghost said.

Everyone laughed but Valkyrie and she walked up to Ghost and punched him yet no was contact made.

'Remember I can turn into water vapour. No, but seriously where is a place to get...'

Ghost was cut off because of the sudden of the crazy haired one also known as Fletcher Renn.

'Is anyone hungry because I got pizza from Rome' Fletcher said.

'YES!' Everyone responded.

Before they could even open a box there was Vampire in the house who grabbed Valkyrie by the throat.

'You, boy try to kill me but there is a hostage with me you wouldn't dare attack me would you.

Ghost threw a silver bayonet at the head of the vampire which made it let to Valkyrie. Ghost ran up behind it and used his other bayonet to decapitate the vampire.

'Say that again but wait does Iscariot have your head' Ghost said with an evil laugh.

'Are we eating or what?' Tanith asked.

'Yes we are Miss Low' Ghost replied.

Then they started to eat the pizza while Ghost let Alucard out to drink the blood of the vampire.


End file.
